


Protector

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 911 Lone Star, 911 fox
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: TK jumps in front of a bullet to save Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos and TK, TK and Carlos, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 354





	Protector

“Why did you do this, you idiot.”

Carlos softly lets his finger wander over TK’s knuckles. He gribs his hand tight, careful of the scratches. He doesn’t want to let go. Can’t let go. The younger man’s hands are bloody from when the he was falling on the pavement earlier. Carlos not having a chance to catch him in time. Everything went so quick. He sees the scene on loop in his head. The robber directing his gun at him. TK starting to move. The loud bang and the gun going off. TK falling. Blood. A tear escapes his eye and makes it way down his cheek, quietly falling on the other man’s hand.

Carlos looks up and sees TK’s eyes flatter open. The brunette licks his lips and coughs. Pain all written all over his face. Carlos brings his other hand to his face and gently cups his cheek, carefully, so carefully, not to hurt the other man more.

“Damn it TK what were you thinking?”

There’s sirens suddenly and Carlos can’t remember if it was him who called the ambulance or someone else. His mind still foggy with seeing TK falling on the ground. TK’s white shirt getting tainted dark red rigth over his collar bone.He loves to kiss the other man there and suck and lick on that spot right over his collar bone, it makes the other man moan in pleasure. The brunette is moaning now too but it’s for a different reason.

TK opens his eyes but Carlos can see he’s not all with him yet. He starts to wriggle around on the ground. His hand moving along the pavement opening up his skin there.

“Shush.” Carlos moves his hand from TK’s face to his uninjured shoulder. “Please don’t move TK.”

The younger man stills and finally manages to get his eyes back into focus.

“C - Carlos?” He moves his hand trying to touch his hurt shoulder but Carlos grabs it before he can reach it.

“No don’t touch it. Ambulance is on it’s way.”

TK looks confused at him and blinks a couple of times. He coughs again.

“I fuckn … got shot?” He stutters. Letting out a loud breath.

Carlos would laugh but he’s scared out of his mind right now. His thoughts wandering back to minutes before when he couldn’t get TK to wake up. Him desperately calling his name over and over again. He’s relieved to see the other man‘s beautiful eyes look at him now.

“That’s what happens when you throw yourself into the line of fire.”

TK’s hands are shaking and Carlos puts his hand back on the wound to stop the bleeding as good as he can. It makes the other man wince in pain.

“Fuck this hurts.”

TK closes his eyes again and Carlos taps on his face in panic.

“Stay away TK, you know the drill.”

His eyes open again and Carlos sees the other man rolling his eyes at him. He frowns.

“Bossy much.”

“You decided to play the hero here.” Carlos presses harder on the wound because the bleeding doesn’t seem to stop. The pavement under TK’s shoulder is tainted in red now, looking like a tiny lake.

TK is turning paler every minute and his skin is clammy and cold. His eyes close and open several times. The brunette man lifts his hand up and gribs the other man’s shirt tightly.

“Had to protect you Papi C. That’s my job.” He actually grins but it fades away quickly when another cough attack is ripping through his body.

“Papi? You calling me Papi? Really?” Carlos can’t help letting out a small chuckle.

TK whispers something Carlos can’t understand. He notices that the other man’s drifting away again. Eyes falling shut. He gets his face closer to the other man’s lips. His hand still pressing down hard on his shoulder wound.

“K-iss me.” He can barely hear it.

Carlos looks at TK seeing tears running down on the side of his face.

“You’re not dying TK, not on my watch.”

The other man goes quiet, his grip losening on Carlos’s shirt.

Carlos panics. “Hey hey don’t do this Tyler. Please stay with me.”

He brings his face over to the other man. He can feel his shallow breath on his lips. Gently, so gently he lowers them on TK’s lips. They feel dry and cold but the younger man kisses him back, his eyes popping open. The kiss doesn’t last long because Carlos needs to focus on the other man’s hurt shoulder again.

TK looks at him with the same eyes he looked at him that night in the police station when he was arrested for starting a fight. The same sadness in his eyes and Carlos swears to himself he’ll make those sadness go away, what ever it’ll cost.

“Thank you.” TK whispers.

“Tyler Kennedy always getting what he wants, you’re a right prat sometimes.”

The other man gives him a little smile.

“Good for you I like beautiful brunette boys from Manhattan who are annoying prats.”

Carlos softly strokes his forehead.

“Now keep those pretty eyes open till the ambulance is here.”

“Right Papi.” TK chuckles and reaches for the other man’s hand.

Carlos can see the ambulance turning around the corner. Michelle and her team jumping out of the car. He’s relieved help is here now. He would have carried the other man to the hospital himself if needed. TK’s been through so much already, all he wants for him is to be happy. He’ll make damn sure that he’ll be happy.

“Help is here TK. You’ll be alright. It’s gonna be alright.”

“Mmmmhhhhh.” The younger man mumbles again, fighting to keep his eyes open.

It’d be alright and he’d make sure the other man would never get hurt again.

He means too much to him.

He needs him in his life and no matter how hard it’s gonna be he’ll fight for him.

##  _*~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~_

The first thing TK feels is that he’s hot. Way too hot. Had he slept in his clothes again? There’s a dull pain in his shoulder and he can’t remember why. His eyelids feel heavy and he can’t open them yet. He moves his right hand. It stings and something’s taped to his skin. It itches and he wants to scratch it, wants it off. His head is foggy and thinking is hard. He swallows and his throat feels dry and scratchy. He tastes metal in his mouth. Wait. Something isn’t right. He panics and his breathing speeds up. Did he? Was he drunk? His chest feels tight and breathing is hard all of a sudden.

“TK, hey hey calm down and open your eyes.”

A voice startles him. It’s distant though and he can’t make out who it is. He’s scared that he might be drunk or on a bad trip. He can’t let his father down again, he‘d promised him. Suddenly there’s a hand touching his arm, softly running up and down at the lengths of it.

“Come on son, please.”

His foggy mind finally registers that it’s his dad talking to him. TK squeezes his eyes shut and he can feel tears running down the side of his face. His dad wipes them away softly.

“You’re alright Tyler come on, open your eyes.”

He tries to control his breathing and moves his body carefully. His shoulder hurts a lot when he moves it and he winces. Slowly he pries his eyes open. The bright light blinding him and he has to close them again.

“That’s it, open them.”

TK tries again and opens them fully. He blinks and realizes the blinding light is the light of a room lamp. The ceiling is white and blank and he immediately knows he’s in hospital. He groans and wants to close his eyes again. He had screwed up again hadn’t he. He can’t remember what had happened.

His fathers face appears in his view. Soft eyes looking at him. He knows he’s worried because his dad’s lip twiches slighlty.

“How are you feeling?“

TK stills and tries to focus on the pain in his body. His shoulder still hurts like a fucker and his hand stings.

“My shoulder hurts.“ His voice sounds rough and it’s weird to hear himself talk.

Owen squeezes his arm gently. “You got shot.“

TK’s eyes snap to his father in surprise. “I got shot?“

He tries to sit up, panic rising in his chest. He remembers now. He was with Carlos. 

“Carlos?“ He coughs and it makes his shoulder hurt.

He looks at his father who lifts up his hand and points over to the side of his bed. The young man suddenly notices a weight resting on his left arm.

“He wouldn’t leave your side all night.“

Carlos’s head rests on his arm and he can feel his breath on his skin. He looks totally worn out, black circles lying under his closed eyes. His long eyeslashes rest softly on his cheek. Same clothes on his body. There’s a frown on his face, lines of worry running over his forehead. TK thinks he still looks beautiful and he wants to smooth out those lines on his forehead and see his smile.

TK looks back to his dad again. “How long was I out?“

“The whole night. Michelle had trouble to stop the bleeding. You passed out on the street and were barely responsive. Carlos here almost lost it. You really scared us kid.“

TK rubs his hand along the hospital bed, noticing there’s an IV taped to it. 

“Sorry.“

His father’s face softens. “You’re alright now. Just no heroic acts anymore ok?“

The young man chuckles. “Runs in the family, doesn’t it?“

Owen frowns but then smiles at his son.

“I had to.“ TK looks up at his father again.

The older man nods. “I know.“

“Wha-….“ There’s a groan coming from the side on his bed and Carlos slowly lifts his head up, wiping his hand over his mouth.

“I’m gonna get you some water. Remember no- …“ Owen walks over to the door.

“Dad!“ The young man rolls his eyes.

Owen nods at Carlos and makes his way out of the hospital room.

Carlos finally moves his body up and sits straight. Pain edged on the lines on his face. He looks at TK with glassy eyes. “You’re finally awake.“

“So are you.“ The brunette replies.

Carlos shuffles closer to the bed and puts his hand on the other man’s arm. 

“What were you thinking TK, jumping in front of the gun. I’m supposed to protect you, I’m the cop.“

TK tabs his finger on his own chest. “And I’m a fire fighter. I’m here to protect you too.“

Carlos faces softens but the lines of worry appear on his forehead again. TK feels the other man’s hand slighty shake against his arm. 

“You could have died Tyler.“

“But I didn’t.“

The other man looks away, trying to blink away the tears that spilled into his eyes.

“Carlos, look at me. I’m fine.“

“But you almost weren’t.“

It’s a whisper and it stings in TK’s heart. He looks at the other man again seeing the sorrow and worry on his face he put there. He doesn’t regret protecting Carlos. Hell he’d do it again anytime but he doesn’t want the other man to look like this.

He carefully shuffles his body to the edge of the bed. Shoulder stinging with pain when he leans forward and grabs the other man’s face.

Their eyes meet and TK almost gets lost in the other man’s dark brown eyes. Like hazelnuts, like autumn.

He runs his finger along Carlos jawline and looks him deeply in the eyes. 

“Kiss me.“

Carlos eyes light up and the lines on his forehead disappear. “You remember- …“

TK’s face is so close he can feel his breath on his lips. Their noses touch softly.

“Just kiss me.“ The younger man whispers.

Carlos moves forward and their lips connect. There’s a spark running down his whole body when their lips connect. TK can feel it in every fibre of his body. The other man puts his hand on TK’s neck to push him towards himself. Their kiss is soft and long. They break contact only to make their lips touch again. It’s electric and TK feels even hotter than before. He moves his shoulder towards Carlos and then this pain shots down his arm, coming from his shoulder. He groans and Carlos backs off, their lips losing contact.

“Oh shit your shoulder.“

TK steadys himself on the bed, his chest heaving so he can breath through the pain.

“It’s alright. It’ll pass in a minute.“ He gasps for air.

Carlos stands up and sits himself next to the other man on the bed.

“Scoot over.“

TK looks confused but shuffles to the side a bit. Carlos helps him lower himself down on the bed. The soft pillow supporting his back. His body relaxing. Carlos puts his legs up and lies himself down next to the younger man.

“I’m fuckn shattered and you look awful.“

“Thanks.“ TK complains but already settles himself next to the other man’s arm, eyes falling shut.

Carlos takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. It grounds TK and he feels himself slipping under. He’s welcoming it, the pain in his shoulder subsiding. He can hear the other man’s steady breath next to him and it lulls him to sleep.

“TK?“ He hears the other man say.

“Mmmmhhhhh?“ He’s too tired to open his eyes again.

“Next time let the cop do the work ok?“

TK scoffs. “Shut up and sleep Carlos.“

They’re asleep within minutes and in the morning the next day TK think it’s been the best sleep he had in ages.


End file.
